Her Name is Afi
by Fallen Seraphina
Summary: They had just left Nami's village the day before, only to find a woman sleeping soundly on their ship! And she's a dragon woman! She seemed nice enough, Luffy was quick to let her join. Well, maybe we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out for this very odd new member.


Zoro, Nami and Usopp stared down at the body currently on their deck. They were about 99% sure it had gotten there some time, but as to who it was? No one had any clue. She was half-naked, a bikini top and skirt the only things on her. No one said anything for a long time, just staring.

It was Usopp that eventually spoke up. "So... Is she alive?" As if on cue's the girl's eyes opened wide to reveal two bright yellowish orbs. Everyone seemed to jump back, Zoro reaching over and unsheathing one of his swords just slightly.

She sat up with a frown, looking at everyone with an unamused looked before yawning. "Ah~ That was a good nap!" She stretched her arms upward, her face breaking into a grin. She looked over at the others and smiled, "Thanks for letting me use your ship to rest!" She slowly shifted into a standing position, patting off her skirt.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Nami asked, glaring at the other girl. "And where the hell did you come from?!" She stepped forward, gaining a bit of confidence.

Her head swung around to smirk at Nami, blinking slowly. "Oh, so sorry. Where are my manners." She clapped her feet together and gave a small bow. "My name is Afi, I was flying past in hopes of getting to the next island before the morning... But, you can see how that ended up. Your ship seemed to be convenient for me, it was becoming far too hard to fly in this weather."

"Fly...?" Usopp and Nami said in unison. She squeaked out an "oh." when Afi let out two pairs of wings, the scales purple like her hair. She grinned at the gaping looks they all gave her, smiling amusingly. Usopp's eyes widened, "So cool!" He grinned, Afi humming in reply before shrugging.

She gave a sad sigh, "I can't very much fly right now... I'm afraid I exhausted myself." She stepped closer to Nami, who in turn backed up.

She nodded slowly before sighing. "Better tell Luffy..." She turned towards the the upper deck, "Luffy! There's a lady with wings here!" She called, hearing a loud bang in the kitchen, followed by Sanji's yelling before their captain emerged above them, grinning like an idiot.

"A bird-lady?! So cool!" he jumped down, landing beside Zoro.

"Dragon, actually. Not a bird." She smirked, turning and walking towards him. "I'm safe in assuming you're the captain?" When she received a nod in reply, she smiled, "Great! I'm still a bit tired from my flying, may I rest on your ship for a few days?"

"Sure, Dragon Lady!" He grinned. "Wait... You're a dragon?! Really? Oh wow!" He swung around to her back, staring at her wings and grinning. "Does that mean you ate a devil fruit or something?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I have. And now I'm a dragon woman." She let out a bit of fire from her breath to illiterate her statement. "Now, do you have any food I could have? Meat, preferably."

"Hey, meat's my favorite too!" He grinned, reaching out and grabbing the railing again, leaping to the higher level and pointing to the kitchen doors. "Sanji's still making breakfast! You can join us if you want." She smiled, nodding her head as thanks and following the others up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh? And who is is beautiful creature?~" Sanji nearly purred at seeing Afi, grinning. "I'm Sanji, would you like anything, my lady?" She nearly giggled.

"My~ The first one that tells me their name!" She sat down between Luffy and Nami, resting her head on her hand. "Anything with meat would be great, Sanji." The man nodded and went back to making food, making her realize the others were staring at her. She tilted her head, "What?"

"We totally forgot to tell you our names! I'm Nami, the navigator. That's Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro." She said, pointing to everyone as she said their names. "Any questions, just ask me."

She nodded, "Very well, Miss Nami." She smiled, "It's really a pleasure to meet you all. And for allowing me to rest on your ship!" She nodded a thank you as Sanji set a plate in front of him, piled with ham, bacon and eggs. She grabbed the ham with her hands and bit right into in. "Oh, this is amazing!" She smiled through her food.

Usopp nearly laughed, "She eats like Luffy..." He mumbled, digging his fork into his plate. He frowned when it made a clink noise. He looked down, seeing his plate empty. "Wha- Luffy!" He heard his captain laugh, pointing a fork accusingly at him. "That was my ham!"

Afi laughed as well, taking a bite of her bacon. Nami just sighed and sipped on her tea. Luffy wasn't stupid enough to steal from her. Zoro's plate was already empty, him pushing it aside and standing. "I'm taking a nap now." He mumbled, walking out the door. Everyone gave a mumbled "Okay" and kept on with what they were doing. Usopp left the room shortly after, Sanji going over to the sink to clean the dishes.

After eating was most finished, Afi and Nami began to talk. And when Luffy interjected their conversation, she spoke to him as well. It didn't take long for him to grin broadly and ask her one very big question. "You should join my crew!" The way he had phrased it, it didn't come off as a question. And Nami hit him over the head, saying it was rude to just ask anyone that.

Afi smiled, telling Nami it was okay. "The entire reason I fly around the world is to find a home... Maybe it was fate I rested on your ship." She grinned at Luffy, nodding her head. "Sure, I'll join your crew. So long as we can split the meat?" She laughed at the way Luffy had gotten excited, running off to tell everyone she had agreed to join. Sanji seemed happy enough about it, and Nami told her there was plenty of room in the Girl's bedroom, as she was the only one in there.

Zoro was the only one remotely cautious about her joining, but that must have been a given. From what Afi could understand, he was the First Mate. So, she gave him space. Instead, she flew up onto the sail, sitting calmly beside the crow's nest. She sighed happily, looking out at the sea. "Maybe it was fate... Maybe its time to settle." She closed her eyes, listening to the water and the wind.

She didn't know exactly when the sun had began to set, or how long she was up there for exactly. She just remembered Nami calling down to her, saying Sanji was almost finished with dinner. She jumped down from the sail, letting herself glide down to stand beside Nami. She gave the other a small smile before following her into the dining room again. She sat down between Nami and Luffy again, and smiled as a plate was set down in front of her. This home... Might just work.

* * *

><p>Everything started out calm enough the next morning. Zoro napping, Afi on the sail, Sanji standing guard over the tangerines. Nami stood in front of a gull, frowning. "You raised your prices again?! That's a little steep, don't you think?" She nearly growled, holding a news paper in her hands. the bird only made a small noise, and Nami sighed, putting the coin into the money slot. "Raise your prices again, and I'll stop paying!"<p>

The bird flew off, Nami still frowning. "What's the big deal? It's just one paper..." Usopp mumbled behind her on the ground.

"Just one paper?! I buy these every day!" She retorted.

"Yeah, but there's no need to save every last berry so you can buy back your village from Arlong, you know? You can finally stop obsessing about money!" He stopped pouring a red liquid into a ball, looking over at Nami.

"You're so stupid!" She snapped, making him flinch. "Now that all that stuff's over, I'm saving money for me now! Jeeze!" She pouted, "I'm not gonna be one of those poor pirates that can't even afford to dress up!" She grinned.

Usopp frowned, holding up one of the red balls. "Calm down, I'm in the middle of developing my special tobasco star! And eye full of this will make any bad guy-" Suddenly, Luffy landed on Usopp, making the tobasco land on his face, and in his eyes. He paused for a second before screaming, starting to run around the deck.

"Aw come on, I just want one of them!" Luffy whined, glaring at Sanji.

"No! This is Nami's tangerine orchard, I won't let anyone lay a finger on it!" He growled before grinning at said woman. "Nami, can you see how well I'm protecting your trees~" He cooed.

"Yes, you're doing very well." She smiled, not taking her eyes off the paper. Usopp was still screaming and running about. Afi couldn't help but grin. They were all so odd.

"Old Sanji's getting used... The poor bastard." Zoro mumbled, waking up from his nap. Afi snickered in agreement, nodding her head slightly.

Things slowly calmed down, Usopp got a wet towel and lied down on the ground, covering his eyes with the towel. Nami lounged on the chair on the deck, Luffy sitting on the railing of the ship.

"I only want one tangerine... Just give it here! You're so mean." Luffy frowned, sticking his tongue out at the cook. When he received a "No" back, he simply grinned. "Oh well! I'm pretty happy anyways~"

Nami turned the page on the news paper, humming lightly to herself. "The world sure is a turbulent place... They just had another coup in Villa." Shifting the page, she blinked when a smaller paper slid out, floating down to the ground. Luffy mumbled "what's that?" and soon everyone was looking at what the paper was. Or, everyone except Zoro, who had fallen asleep again.

Afi tilted her head, looking down from the sail at the paper. As it landed on the ground, everyone's eyes widened in realization. It was a Wanted Poster, with Luffy's picture! Luffy had a wanted poster now! Everyone seemed surprised, gawking at it for the longest time. Luffy walked over, grinning and picking the poster up. Soon, he was all-out laughing. "Woohoo, guys! We're wanted criminals now!"

"Wanted... Dead or alive..." Usopp mumbled, reading the poster out loud. "Thirty million berries?!" His eyes widened at the price, and Luffy just laughed harder, reply that it was a "whole lot of berries". Usopp grinned, pointing at the poster. "Check it out, I'll be seen all around the world~" He gave a dopey grin, "Girls might even fall for me~"

Sanji rushed over looking at the poster frantically, "What! They put long-nose in but not me?!" He frowned, looking at the photo, "Where are you? I don't see you!" When Usopp pointed to the back of his head in the bottom corner, Sanji pouted. "It's the back of your head... That's not so great." He grumbled.

Usopp grinned, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't be so glum! You don't have to be a captain to get your picture on one of these things, you know!" Sanji looked upat him and grinned, and they were both soon grinning, chanting about going to the grand line. to which Luffy laughed and agreed to.

"Yet again, you guys don't understand how grave our situation really is!" She face-palmed, sighing lightly. "This means that all of our lives will be in constant danger!" She took a breath, frowning. "... Okay. This is no time to be relaxing in the East Blue..." She mumbled.

Afi watched quietly from the sail, frowning as well. Nami was right, this was no time to be relaxing. She honestly had no idea why he was now wanted, but she knew what it meant. _Its nearly as high as mine... __With that high of a bounty, the government will take action... _She sighed, jumping down onto the deck. _And a lot of unwanted attention... _She glanced over at Zoro, who had the same troubled look on his face. _At least there's more than one of us thinking it. _She sighed, walking over to where Luffy and the others were on deck.

"I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" She smiled lightly, "Congrats on the bounty, Luffy." She walked away when she received an "Okay" from Nami and a "thanks!" from Luffy. She yawned and walked to the storage room then to a hatch, climbing down into the small area. She folded her wings behind her back, letting them disappear before sliding into one of the hammocks. She rolled onto her side, quickly falling asleep.

It wasn't even an hour later when she was woken up from a canon sound. Frowning, she shifted until she was sitting up, yawning. "What the...?" She slowly climbed out of the hammock, stretching. "What the hell are they doing up there?" She stumbled slightly to the stairs, climbing back up to the storage room. She paused when there was another bang, followed by the ship slightly shaking. She walked out of the storage room and onto the main deck. "What are you guys doing out here?"

Sanji turned an looked at her, his serious expression turning into a grin. "Nothing we couldn't handle, Afi~" He cooed, "And I made a delicious meal for you and Nami!"

"Yeah! I'm starving, let's eat!" Luffy wooped, hurrying to the lounge while chanting "food" multiple times. Afi sighed, smiling slightly before following. _I'll take my nap later... _She sat down as Sanji set a plate in front of her. She nodded a thank you and started scooping the food into her mouth. She grinned. Sanji really did make the best food.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they all sat on the upper deck, Nami laying out a map in front of them. "We're getting closer... We've almost made it to the Grand Line and..." She pointed at a mountain-like formation, "...It looks like the only way in is here. Through Reverse Mountain..."<p>

Zoro frowned, "What a pain... There's got to be some way around that thing." He grumbled.

"There's not. From what the geezer told me, that's the only place to enter." Sanji spoke up, staring down at the map.

"Hm? Well, how come?" Usopp asked.

"Because it's really dangerous." Sanji ground out. Usopp repeated his question, "I've told you everything I know! Jeeze!" He snapped at the long-nose.

Nami looked up at them, just barely getting in one word before Luffy interrupted. "Hey! I've got an idea, why don't we just sail straight into it!"

Afi grinned at that, laughing. "Well, that would definitely be a much more fun way of doing it!" She grinned from where she was sitting on the railings.

"See? She agrees with me! Plus it would way cooler to just dive right into it!" He grinned, looking proud of himself.

Nami, on the other hand, looked ready to kill him. "Talking to you drives me completely insane! And you!" She pointed at Afi, who was just starting to stop laughing. "Don't encourage him!" She frowned. Afi shrugged, still grinning.

"But before that, we need to stop at an island! Time to pick up some meat! We need meat!" Luffy's face went half-serious, despite the silly reasoning.

Nami pointed to another part of the map, near the grand line. It was an island. "There's a famous city on this island, known as Louge Town."

"Louge town? Why is it famous? Do you got delicious meat?" Luffy tilted his head, frowning slightly.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard of it before..." Zoro mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I've flown across there before. Its the city of the Beginning and the End..." Afi spoke up, frowning slightly.

When Luffy still looked confused, Nami finished. "It's the place where the old king of the pirates, Gold Roger, was both born and executed..." She mused, staring down at the map.

"Where the king of the pirates died...?" Nami looked up at him, expecting him to say more. "Yeah, let's do it. This was the man who had the one piece, everything the world has to offer. I need to see where he was born and executed." Luffy mumbled in an almost grim tone. Afi grinned, _He's one odd kid. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Yay, a chapter... ._. Draco Afi is my OC, she has a full bio... somewhere. Run Down: She's a former traveler who ate the Lizard-Lizard Fruit: Dragon Model. She's about 32 years old before the time skip, She's very casual about most things, and enjoys taking her time while flying, walking or almost anything that's not eating. She's a big meat lover... Not as much a Luffy probably, but a close second. _

_She learned a lot from when she traveled around the oceans, but enjoys keeping it to herself. It's more interesting experiencing things first-hand. She trusts very easily when you first meet her, but once you've lost that trust, it's hard to get back. She can come off snarky, but that's just her slow/casual side peeking through. _

_Also, chapters will just be little nit-pick parts that I decide to write down. I probably won't show what she did while they were in Louge Town (aka shopping with Nami for new clothes) or a lot of other things that happen in the actual show. I get too distracted to do that... _

_-Fallen_


End file.
